What Should Have Been
by Sioph
Summary: An AU where August never left Emma in the orphanage and stayed with her. He is there for her in every way possible throughout her life trying to guide her towards her destiny without telling her the whole truth.
1. Chapter 1

"What's your name son?" The police chief asked. At any moment the Dark Curse would have been cast and would have taken everyone from the Enchanted Forest into this new land. If it hadn't already. From everything his Papa and the Blue Fairy had told Pinocchio about the Curse it made him terrified of everything and everyone in it but he had to be brave and protect Emma. He looked over at the small baby in a strangers arms. Above her was a calendar, and in red writing the month was printed in big block capitals.

"August" he said quietly.

"Do you have a last name, August?"

Pinocchio, or August, looked around the diner for inspiration. If they knew who he was or even who Emma was then there was every chance that the Evil Queen could find out and hurt her. "It's Booth" he said looking up at the chief. "August Booth."

"Well August, where are your parents?"

"My parents..." Tears started to form in his eyes when his worried thoughts turned a little from Emma to his father. The uncertainty of what happened to him with the worry for Emma was too much for the young boy to handle. He tried his best to be brave and hold back the tears but he couldn't making the tears fall easy and fast from his bright blue eyes. "I don't know" he sobbed. "I don't know where my father is or where Emma's parents are!"

"That's ok, son." The chief said giving August a tissue then placing a hand on his shoulder. "Listen August we are going to take you and Emma to a home. There will be kids there in the same situation as you both."

"I have to stay with Emma!" August shouted running towards the sleeping baby. "We have to stay together."

"You will, I promise that you and Emma will stay together bur we need to get you both to a home. You need somewhere to live after all." The chief smiled at August then after a little talk with the social worker she took August with Emma held in his arms to her car and then to the home. Throughout the drive August wouldn't take his eyes off Emma for even a second, quietly whispering that everything would be ok.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been over two weeks since August and Emma's arrival and in that short time August not only quickly adapted to the new world but also noticed the gradual change in Emma's appearance as she started to get more of her mother's looks. Although there were many parents interested in Emma because of her young age they didn't want an older kid like August. He had persisted that he and Emma where to remain together which was why she hadn't been adopted or fostered. He did feel guilty that he was the reason but it was his promise to his father that he would take care of Emma. Emma hadn't yet settled and cried almost all the time. August was the only one who knew how to settle and calm her down. He walked over to her crib and leaned over it, lacing his arms around the bars to get closer to the baby. "Shh...shh..." he soothed "don't cry Emma. Look at me, watch this." Placing his fingers in his mouth and stretching it he stuck his tongue out which made Emma smile almost instantly. "There. That's better right?" Soon as she stopped crying he went straight to tinkering with her crib. It was one of the few things that reminded him of the time spent with his Papa. Even though it had only been two weeks he was worried that he would start to forget him.

"Do those tools belong to you?" A voice said almost in a shout. It startled August making him drop the tools he was holding.

"I was just trying to fix the crib," he said with a little panic in his voice, "I didn't want Emma to fall out and get hurt."

The caretaker, Mr Ouskind, took the tools from August and threw them into his toolbox. Grabbing August's arm Mr Ouskind pulled him closer glaring at the boy. "Don't ever touch anything in this house again," he snarled, "nothing belongs to you."

"Yes Mr Ouskind." August mumbled. Ouskind picked up his tools and left the room. August went back to Emma's crib and held her little hand in his own and rubbed it lightly with his thumb. One of the other kids living with the two came in quietly after Mr Ouskind. August never knew his real name but only the nickname he told August to call him by which was Lampwick.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked with genuine care. He was one of the older kids and three or four years older than August so wanted to make sure that he was ok. August didn't reply to Lampwick's question, not that Lampwick expected him to. "Can you keep a secret?" Lampwick whispered putting his hand inside jacket pocket. August nodded, curious to what the secret was. Lampwick took out his hand showing August a big roll of cash.

"Wow!" August said with wide eyes. "Where'd you get that?"

"Stole it from a sock drawer, it's enough to buy us all tickets out of here."

"You're leaving? When?" Apart from Emma, he was the only friend that he had in the home so was a little sad to hear that he was going.

"Right now." He replied urgently. "You wanna come?" Lampwick asked hoping that August would accept his offer and com with him and the other kids. August looked to Emma then back up at his friend.

"I told my father I'd take care of Emma. Can she come?" August asked not wanting to leave Emma behind. "Please?"

"We can't take care of a baby! You want to stay here for the rest of your life, be my guest."

August wanted nothing more than to go with his friend and almost stopped him but upon looking back at Emma he was reminded of the promise he made to his father and the Blue Fairy. "I need to stay for Emma." He went back to her crib and held her hand again as his friend left for good. "I'm here for you Emma."

Despite August staying to be close to Emma a few days after he refused to leave without her a young married couple decided to foster her and soon after she left with them. August was devastated and even though he asked everyday if he could visit her, his request was denied each time.


	3. Chapter 3

Three years later, soon after August's tenth birthday, Emma returned to the home once her foster family had started to have children of their own. While August was more than happy to have her back in his life while she was devastated that she was missing out on a life with the people who she regarded as family. Even though August was eager to see Emma he was told that he had to wait until the next day before seeing her again.

Unable to contain his excitement once the lights went out August waited a few minutes before sneaking out of bed to Emma. When he got there she was clutching the blanket she was wrapped in as a baby and softly crying. "Emma?" August whispered sitting down at the foot of the bed. She stopped crying and looked up at August, not knowing who he was. "You don't remember me but we came into this home together. I was the one that found you."

Sitting up a little she asked, "you did?" in a small voice.

"Yeah! You where only a baby and I was waiting for you to come and when you did you where crying so hard. You had just been born."

Emma was a little confused by August's reply. She shuffled a little closer to him still clutching the blanket. "What do you mean? Where was my mommy?"

"Lie back down, I'll tell you a story" August replied. He wanted to tell her the truth but that could cause more danger for her so he decided to tell her as much of the truth as he could without putting her in any danger. Once she was lying back down he tucked her in and began his story. "Once upon a time there was a newlywed prince and princess who loved each other so much that they could overcome any evil. Shortly after the wedding the princess learned that she was going to have a baby. Her child wouldn't just be a princess but so much more. She would be magic, brave and a hero. The Evil Queen of the land cast a dark curse that would separate everyone from all that they loved and this new princess, the baby, would be the one to stop this curse but to do that she had to be sent away from her family to a new world. A world without magic and a world where her parents where lost waiting for her to find them again. Not wanting their daughter to be alone in the new world they sent the son of the trusted carpenter ahead of the new princess to make sure she would arrive safely. She went away for a little while but they managed to find each other again." Emma was already asleep by the end of the story but August liked telling it to her. "They always would."


	4. Chapter 4

Eight years had passed since Emma had returned to the home and both her and August where reunited. While she was eleven he was eighteen and had to move out of the home. It didn't matter how much he tried to take Emma with him he was told it just wasn't possible and never would be. Feeling as if there was nothing more he could do August had made plans to travel once he left.

On the morning of his move out date he took Emma for a little walk in the garden behind the home to explain the situation to her. "Listen Emma," August began, "you know I'm eighteen now right?"

Emma looked up, blinking as the rain hit her eyelids, remembering the little birthday party August had a few days ago. "Of course! I got you a present and we had cake. You gave me your slice." She hadn't gotten him anything bug or fancy- just a picture frame that she had decorated for him.

"I know, and I love it. Do you know how old I am?"

"Seven-no wait! Eighteen! You're eighteen. That's pretty old." Emma giggled.

August chuckled a little but he wanted nothing more to stay with Emma in the home or even to take her with him. Knowing that he couldn't have either of those things hurt him. "Yeah I'm eighteen. It means I'm too old to live here anymore and I have to go."

Emma was silent and didn't look up at August. He was the one person who had been in her life from the start and felt betrayed a little at the revelation of his departure. "I don't want you to go..." she muttered barely above a whisper.

Crouching down to his knees August took hold of Emma's hands and rubbed it lightly with his thumb as he used to do when she was a baby to console her. "I don't want to go either but I'll visit you on the holidays- with presents- and call every day. You'll probably be sick of me."

"You'll forget."

"No I won't." August said looking Emma right in the eyes. "Not ever. Remember that story I used to tell you, the one about the princess and the carpenter? Just think that we are them because they never forgot each other did they?" Emma shook her head but still looked a little sad. Letting go of Emma's hands he moved his hands to the necklace and took it off keeping it in his palm for a few seconds remembering his father. "This is the one precious thing in my life. I want you to keep it until you get out of here and we are together properly, okay?"

"Okay." Emma replied more reassured than before. August gently put his necklace around her neck then gave Emma a long reassuring hug before leaving the home for good. Even though he didn't want to leave her alone he couldn't help the little buzz of excitement at the thought of travelling around Europe.


	5. Chapter 5

Within the next seven years that passed August had kept to his promise visiting Emma for the holidays and called her once every few days to make sure that she was alright. Every time he visited a new country he would send Emma a bracelet charm relevant to the country that he visited. Most of the charms didn't match and looked odd when put together. Emma didn't even have a bracelet to put her charms on but every time she got a charm she kept it in an envelope that she hid underneath her pillow. With the charms that August would send her little parts of the story that he told her as a kid just so that it would add to the personal touch of his gifts.

A week before Emma's eighteenth birthday August had arrived back in town and needless to say that both himself and Emma where excited. The home would be throwing Emma a little party as they did for August when he turned eighteen and left. Now that she would be finally leaving the home he rented a small two roomed apartment that was cheap enough for him to afford for the both of them to live in. He hadn't told her, it would be a surprise for her birthday. Before the special day he wanted to visit her so that she knew he was back but in all honesty, he couldn't wait any longer to see her again. Just to make sure that there would be no problems with his visit the morning before he had called ahead so that he knew it would be ok to visit Emma. As soon as he got the confirmation that he wanted he rode straight over on his motorcycle.

Hearing the familiar sound of his motorcycle Emma ran to the nearest window, looked out and smiled when she saw him pulling up into the driveway. "He's here!" she called out then ran straight down to greet him. August hadn't yet taken his helmet off when he felt Emma crashing into him and squeezing him tight.

"Emma?" August asked grinning. She released her hug so that he could turn around to see her. He then returned her hug but with one of his own that was gentle and not a tight squeeze as hers had been.

"I didn't know you would be back in town this early!" she said with a grin stretched across her face. "How come you are back so soon?"

"I had to sort out a few things before your birthday. Speaking of..." August took out a small box wrapped in shiny white paper with a little red bow tied around it and handed it to Emma. "...Happy Birthday."

"It's not my birthday for another week." Emma replied putting the gift back in August's hand.

"I know that but this an _early _birthday present. If you don't open it now then I will be offended." He held out the little box smirking as Emma took it from his hand and started to unwrap the paper carefully. Inside the white paper was a blue velvet box and when Emma opened it she saw a beautiful silver charm bracelet without any charms attached to it. Emma just stared at it, taken with the simplicity of the bracelet but also the beauty. "It's for your charms what I have been sending you. Now you finally have something to put all your charms on."

"It's beautiful..." Emma breathed closing the lid and keeping hold of it. She looked closely at the box for a moment then gave August a small hug. "Thank you but I could have waited until my actual birthday and opened it then."

"Oh I have a better present for you to open on your birthday."

"August..." she moaned giving him a stern look. For that second he thought she looked the image of her father. "I don't like fuss. You _know _that."

August took off his helmet and placed it on the back of his bike then turned back to Emma. "It's your birthday and the day you move out of this place. Like it or no but you are getting fuss."

After a brief second of trying to stare August down in hopes that he would change his mind she started to laugh. "Fine buddy. There can be a fuss but not too much ok?" When he nodded she took hold of his hand and began to lead him into the home. "Come on. Food is almost ready and I kinda want to introduce you to my friends."

"Lead the way!" August said smiling at Emma as she guided him inside. "Does Ouskind still work here? That guy used to give me the creeps."

"I don't think he will ever leave." Emma said releasing August's hand and walking into the dining room indicating for August to sit next to her. Seconds later all of the seats where full of the other kids in the home and staff that cared for them. Emma introduced August to her friends and to the new staff that had came to work in the home after he left.

The dinner went well and conversation flowed easily between the two. Emma told him of what had happened in her life since his last visit at Christmas and August told her of his trips. Once they had finished he had fixed each of the charms onto the bracelet then fastened it on her wrist. When he finished he said his goodbyes to the children and staff then Emma walked him to his bike. "Here," she said lifting his necklace above her neck and holding it out for him, "you said for me to return it to you once I'm out right?"

"Keep hold of it a little longer. You're not out just yet." He winked then soon drove off to his flat after saying goodbye to Emma. She returned inside and sat in the front room for a little while with two of her friends. The topic of conversation soon turned from idle chat to August. One of the girls asked Emma if she liked August because they seemed so close but Emma just shrugged it off but the butterflies in her stomach where still dancing around from when she first saw him pull up in the drive.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

The morning of Emma's eighteenth birthday August had had got up earlier than usual to make sure his little surprises for Emma where nothing short of perfect. He made sure the little flat was clean, well stocked and that her room looked right. It wasn't done up or anything. After his checks where finished August went to making sure the smaller present was just how she would like it before he got ready. He wore a dark brown shirt with black pants and when he was satisfied with how he looked he got onto his motorcycle and drove towards the home.

While August was fussing around the flat and getting ready for Emma had packed and repacked then got herself ready for her little party. Since the moment she had opened her eyes butterflies in her stomach had fluttered around like crazy in her stomach. She was nervous for multiple reasons, the biggest being that once the day had ended she would be free from the home and could start her life free and the way she wanted. Knowing that August was coming and had a surprise for her didn't help her nerves but just made them even worse. Up until the party Emma had stayed in her little room trying to calm down but it didn't work at all. "Emma!" one of the staff called out, "you are missing _your own_ party!" Taking a deep breath Emma left her room and started to walk towards the stairs, keeping her head down to make sure she didn't trip over. When she was closer to the bottom she took another breath and lifted her head up only to see August waiting patiently at the bottom smiling up at her. She smiled back nervously and smoothed out the bottom of her dress as her stomach did a somersault.

"You look beautiful" August said taking hold of her hand. He wouldn't let her know but he was just as nervous as she was although he hoped steadying Emma by holding her hand would help her even if it his nerves much worse but in a good way. "Are you ready for your party?" he asked stopping outside the room where the party was being held. Emma gave him a small nod in reply. "Good. Are you ready for one of your surprises?" She gave him another nod. "Close your eyes," August instructed and she did. He took the arm where she wore the charm bracelet and fastened on a new one. "Open your eyes."

Slowly Emma opened her eyes and when she did she saw a small swan charm made from wood on the very last link. "August...it's beautiful.." she truly didn't know what else to say, his gift was so personal. Exactly what she wanted. After looking at the charm some more Emma lightly wrapped her arms around August and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear before pulling away slowly out of the hug. August didn't quite expect that reaction from Emma. In all the years he had known her she was never one for hugging. "If we keep standing here the little kids will probably eat all the cake before I've had chance to make a wish." Emma said filling the small silence between herself and August and leading him into the dining room where the party was being staged. As they went in one of the staff told Emma that he would be back soon he just had an errand to run and she nodded back at him as a reply. Unknown to her the errand he was running was dropping off her cases at August's flat.

Although the room was quite large and full of the staff and residents of the home, apart from a few banners pined to the wall and a spread of food, it didn't look like much of a party. Even though it wasn't much Emma was grateful for all of it. When she walked in with August everyone turned and shouted "Happy Birthday." The few people close to Emma's age in the home where sad and excited to see her go. They made promises of keeping in touch even though both Emma and her friends knew it was an empty promise. Before she left the home for good she had to do one last thing. Blow out her candle and make a wish. Every year she wished for the same thing, for her parents to find her. This year was the exception. Holding her hair back Emma looked at August who had not taken his eyes off her all night. He was smiling softly down at her. Emma smiled back at him, blushing a little, then faced the candle and made her wish.

Outside the home, once the party had finished, Emma was waiting for one of the staff to take her to the halfway house. August came up behind her and put his spare helmet on her head. "What are you doing?" she laughed feeling her head to find out he had put on her head. "A helmet? I can't go for a ride with you now I'm getting a lift to the halfway house."

August got on his motorcycle and started it up. "Who do you think is giving you a lift? Hop on."

"There is no way my stuff will fit on that thing."

"It's already been delivered. Now, are you coming? I mean if you want to stay here then you can."

Emma needed no more motivation. She fastened the helmet, got on the back of August's motorcycle and wrapped her arms around him as he drove to his apartment.

_**AN: **__Sorry this took so long, I have been busy with Uni but don't worry because I have wrote 3-4 more chapters!_


	7. Chapter 7

"This doesn't look like a halfway house, "Emma said as August got off his motorcycle. She jumped off and walked to the front door of the flat where August was waiting.

Taking the spare key out of his pocket August held it out for Emma. "That's because it isn't. This is where I live and now where you live." Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing. She just stared open mouthed at the key. "I was going to open the door for you and hold it like a real gentleman would but the writer in me thought that you opening the door would be symbolic of your new life and of your independence."

Taking the key from August the butterflies in Emma's stomach had reappeared and began fluttering around again. She opened the door to the flat and explored each room, including her own. The suitcases had been placed on what she assumed was her bed. _Why else would they be there? _She thought to herself. It was a plain room with a bed to the side of the windows with a wardrobe and chest of drawers. While it was plain she was just relieved to have a room. While Emma stepped inside her room and imagined where all her things would go and how the room would look August came to the doorway and leaned casually against the door frame closely watching Emma. "It's the biggest out of the two rooms," he said changing his gaze from Emma to the room, "I just thought you might like the extra space."

"It's perfect." She said turning around to face August, "way more than I could ever have asked for. How did you swing it with the system so that I could live with you and not at the halfway house?"

"I told them the truth," he replied folding his arms across his stomach, "I told them that I would be able to care for you and look out for you more than anyone else could. While I haven't been there for quite a bit of it, and there was nothing more that I wanted, I am now. They inspected the place of course. Took a look at all my details but, of course, I passed."

"Why have you been looking out for me? I'm grateful but it's not like you are my brother or anything so why?" Emma had always been curious about why August had thought he needed to look out for her she just never asked.

August didn't know how to answer her question without mentioning the curse and that would make her think that he was crazy. "It's like that story I always told you as a kid. Do you remember it?" August asked. Emma gave a small nod in reply. "Our parents where friends. Something bad was going to happen and they wanted to protect you. My father was scared about what would happen to me so he made me promise that I would look out for you and protect you."

"Are they dead?" Emma asked after a moment of silence with a lump in her throat.

August shook his head and looked at the floor. "No. They are alive. I just don't know where they are. Why'd you ask? Did you wish for them to come and find you again?"

"No. This time I wished for something else. Something more realistic." She was standing close to August now. So close that one more small step and she would be touching him.

"And what was that?" August's stomach flipped when Emma got so close to him. He only had to be glancing down a little to see her now.

"If I tell you then it might not come true." Emma grinned.

"I..." Emma had moved even closer to August. "...I could help you. With your wish."

"I hope so." Emma took hold of August's hands and unfolded his arms. She laced her fingers into his and stood a little on her toes so that she could almost be at the same height. "I wished that we would be together. After everything it's all I want." Emma moved half a step closer to August now so much that her mouth was barely away from his own.

August could feel her breath and even though he wanted to just take hold of her and kiss her he thought that it would be wrong somehow, as if it would disappoint his father. "Emma-" he said about to protest.

"-you don't want this?" she asked stepping back a little feeling a little upset and embarrassed.

"I do. I _really _do it's just-"

"-just nothing," Again Emma moved closer to August but this time she didn't stop until her lips where locked on his. She had never kissed anyone before but with August she didn't feel any stress or worry that her friends had told her they felt. Before too long his hands had moved from being linked into hers to her hair as the kiss became more and more passionate. Unlike Emma, August had kissed before but this time felt different in a good way. If his thoughts where not too busy on Emma's lips then he would have wondered about true loves kiss. It wasn't until Emma had tried to move August's hand to her breast that he pulled away.

"I think we should take this slow," he said holding Emma's face, "you have only just turned eighteen and I don't want to take advantage."

"You aren't!" Emma protested.

August let out a sigh. "You might not think that yet but I'm twenty five and you are only eighteen." Seeing Emma's face turn to a scowl August thought of a quick compromise. "At least wait a bit so that you know you are ready. Then, if you still want, I'll be here."

"I already know. I haven't wanted anyone _but _you. I'm not some kid either. I know what I want."

"Then there is no harm in waiting." August smiled giving Emma one final kiss before he headed to his own bed.

_**AN: **__More to come soon!_


	8. Chapter 8

In the month that had passed since Emma's birthday they both August and Emma had taken things slow in terms of the romantic side of their relationship much to the disappointment of Emma who wanted them to move forward.

While August had been researching where the people from the Enchanted Forest had ended up but the problem was any results he found in his research would always be inconclusive or there would be something to make him change his mind. From the moment August was free of the foster system and had means of transportation he had been trying to find out where everyone from his original land had been since the day the curse was enacted. He hadn't had any real luck in his search but now that he had Emma with him and out of the system gave him new hope. Even though he hadn't had any results in his search there where still some locations that he hadn't checked so he decided to give them a look. Not wanting to drag Emma all over the country he decided that it would be best if he went on his own. Not just because it would save Emma the journey but because he didn't want to give her any hope in case the places he was visiting turned out to be wrong and their parents where not where he suspected. False hope, he knew, was the worst.

After making the preparations for his trip August went to Emma's room and lightly knocked on her down and waited until she told him to come in. When she did he opened the door and was greeted by a small peck on the cheek, "I have to go somewhere," he said apologetically.

Emma went and sat on her bed and didn't say anything for a short moment. She didn't look at him until she turned to speak to him. "Where are you going?" she asked not wanting him to leave.

"I need to do some research for a book," he lied, "means I'll be gone for about a week at most."

Although she had been living with August for a month she had still felt like she had only just moved in now that her room was how she wanted it and she had something good, although slow, with August. "A whole week?" she asked shocked."I've practically only just moved in."

"I know," August said joining Emma and sitting on her bed and taking hold of her hand and rubbed it gently with his thumb, "but I need to do this."

Emma knew that August needed to work on his writing so tried not to protest that much even though him leaving for a week was the last thing she wanted. "When will you leave?" she asked trying to hide her disappointment.

"Tomorrow morning."

Emma stared at August with a mix of anger and disappointment, not even trying to hide it any more."Tomorrow? Why the hell that soon?"

"The sooner I leave the sooner I can get it done and come back her. Come back to you."

"Well then you better get some sleep for your journey." She could feel the bitterness in her words but just turned away from August and stared out of her window, completely unhappy that August had left it so late to tell her he was going away.

The next morning August had left to find his father and Emma's parents. Even though she let him go without any more protests or trying to persuade him to stay August could feel how upset she was and knew that whatever he would say wouldn't help how she felt. He just thought of how happy she would be when he found her parents and reunited them.


	9. Chapter 9

Once August had gone Emma went exploring the town. Hours had passed and she realised that she had no idea how to get back to the flat. It was barely afternoon bur because of all the walking she had done Emma was too tired to walk all way back providing she could remember the address, and even if she could she had no money for a taxi either. With a little more walking she saw what looked like an abandoned car, a yellow bug. After checking that no one was around to catch her she walked over calmly to the car and broke into it with ease. Emma had been taught by one of the more adventurous kids in the home how to break into a car and start it up without keys and it was a lesson she didn't forget. When the car started after she fiddled around with it she calmly set off trying to find where in Portland her and August's flat was. "Impressive," said a voice in the back seat which made Emma jump, "but really you could have just for the keys." He looked tall from what she could see glancing in the mirror to see who the voice belonged to. He could obviously see that he that he had just shook her up so the man leaned back a little to give Emma a bit of breathing space. "Just drive, it's fine." He smirked.

"I just stole your car, your life could be in danger." Emma said trying to keep calm even though she was quite shaken by the man's startling appearance in the car.

His smirk just grew, "Neal Cassady," he said calmly hoping to put Emma at ease.

Emma just scowled and feared that he would call the police. "Yeah, I'm not telling you my name."

"I don't need it to have you arrested when the robbery is in progress."

"Emma." She said reluctantly starting to warm to Neal. "Emma Swan," Neal said something to himself which she couldn't hear. "So do you live here or are you waiting for the car to be stolen?"

"Why don't I tell you over drinks?"

"I am _not _having drinks with you. You could be a pervert."

"Oh I might be a pervert but you are definitely a car thief." Neal knew that Emma was warming to him and when he saw that she had no idea where it was she was going he decided to help. "Where are you going?" he asked leaning over the passenger seat and looking out at the road.

"My apartment," Emma replied trying to remember the street name, "it's by this Thai take out place called Puinen Joutsen or something but I can't remember where that is."

Neal carefully moved to the front passenger sear next to Emma. "Luckily for you I know this place like the back of my hand."


End file.
